new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard Hofstadter
Entrance: What Sheldon? What Sheldon? What Sheldon? Leonard comes out of a door while saying the name of the entrance. Move Origin In the episode "The White Asparagus Triangulation", Sheldon does his usual knock to call Leonard in the middle of the night, making him respond with "What Sheldon? What Sheldon? What Sheldon?" Moveset Neutral B: Paintball Leonard gets on a Paintball outfit and takes out a Paintball gun. While the move is similar in concept to Sheldon's Neutral B, it's very different in practice, as Leonard will shoot a barage of paintballs in slightly random directions for as long as you hold down B. Each Paintball will be smaller than the previous as well as weaker, and after shooting 6 paintballs in a row, Leonard will be forced to do a "load up" animation which leaves him open. The Paintballs are also always green so this move doesn't have Sheldon's color mechanic. Move Origin While the move itself is based on the many times the gang go play Paintball, it's specifically based in the episode "The Cushion Saturation", where Leonard shoots Sheldon with the paintball gun three times (despite being in the same team) after Sheldon shoots Penny for making him touch a cushion from a sofa she found in the trash can (that Sheldon was scared of as he is a germophobe) Side B: The Flash Runs Solo Leonard gets on a Flash costume and dashes forward, dealing constant damage to opponents if they come in contact with him. He can turn around and jump (the jump is higher than Sheldon's during his Side B), as well as to go back to his regular outfit by pressing B. Move Origin In the episode "The Middle Earth Paradigm", the main group goes to a Halloween party hosted in Penny's appartment, and at first, they all end up dressing up as Flash (including Leonard) not knowing that the others were going to get the same costume. The move's name is based on a line that Howard has in that scene, stating that "This Flash runs solo" as he refuses to have the others all dress up as Flash. Up B: Drone Uprising Leonard grabs into a drone and goes up. The drone itself does damage and you can tilt the stick to move Leonard slightly to the left or to the right as he's going up. After reaching a certain height (or pressing down), Leonard will get off the drone, and the drone will stay on stage where Leonard dropped off from it dealing damage by touch. There can only be one drone on stage, as spawning another one will replace the old one. The drone functions as a trap, but only after Leonard has released it. Move Origin In the episode "Graduation Transmission", Sheldon, Howard, Raj and Bernadette all get a drone that they don't know how to make to work, but by the time they manage to get it to lift off the ground it goes out of control. It ends up scaring both Leonard and Penny who just came back from giving a speech at a University. Down B: Green Lantern Leonard dresses up as Green Lantern and pulls out a lantern that he turns on, creating a green light around it that will stun opponents. If it comes in contact with projectiles or traps, they will turn into green balls of light and be reflected back at whoever shot/placed them. These balls are also homing projectiles, making them harder to avoid. Move Origin In the episode "The Justice League Recombination", the gang decides to dress up as the Justice League for a cosplay contest at the comic centre, with Leonard dressing up as Green Lantern, with the lantern included. He does not get to actually use the lantern in the episode, as the move in Nova is closer to the powers of the superhero himself. Final Smash: Time Machine Leonard hops on his Time Machine and activates it, causing everyone near enough him to be teleported away. This cuts to a cutscene where the trapped opponents are teleported into a dark forest and get surrounded by Flesh-Eating Morlocks, who will proceed to eat them alive. If the trapped opponent has 100% or more, this is an insta-KO. If not, they will be teleported back into the stage while being launched upwards and with a lot of damage inflicted into them. Move Origin In the episode "The Nerdvana Annihilation", Leonard and the rest of the group end up buying a replica of the Time Machine from the movie "The Time Machine", not knowing that it was not a miniature but rather a full-scale replica. The rest of the episode is about the misfortunes of having to share the big machine all of the 4. The effect of the Final Smash, however, comes from the end of the episode, where Sheldon has a dream in which he uses the time machine to go to a dark forest, only to be eaten alive by Flesh-Eating Morlocks. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: "NO!" * KO Sound 2: "Oh no!" * Star KO Sound: "For God's sake!" * Screen KO Sound: "Oooohhh..." Taunts * Up Taunt: *takes a picture with his phone* (this taunt stuns) * Side Taunt: "Okay this time I know where I went wrong" * Down Taunt: "There's nothing wrong with the science here" Victory Poses/Losing Pose * Option 1: *raising his arms and then lowering them* "YEAH! HAHA! Natural Selection at work!" * Option 2: *disguised as Frodo* "That's how we roll in the Shire" * Option 3: *shares a kiss with Penny* * Lose Pose: *laying in the couch looking devastated* Normals Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - Slaps forwards. * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - * Up smash - * Down smash - Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - Whips with a whip (while wearing a leather suit). * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - * Pummel - * Forward throw - * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Extras Animal "Scary" Bluejay: You only move by jumping, which is quite high. The flapping wings deal damage. Art Physics and Equations Category:Lawl Nova Category:The Satisfaction Era Category:Playable Character Category:Celebrities Category:Zoner Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Hero Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Mirror Clone Category:Adults Category:Live Action Category:TV Show Characters Category:Human Category:American Category:Unlockable Character